The People Cellar
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Takes place during the episode 'Reunion'. With Dru's help, Darla finds a way to make Lindsey fear her. WARNING: F/M spanking of an adult. Harsher than my usual story - spanking as torture.


**Author's Note**: This story starts at the end of the episode 'Reunion', where all the Wolfram and Hart people are locked in the wine cellar with Dru and Darla. Some of the lines come directly from the show. It was written back in 2005 as a Christmas gift for my friend Jenna. I just never got around to posting it.

THE PEOPLE CELLAR

Dru looked off into the distance and said, "People huddled together, crouching in fear." 

Holland assuming she was talking about the cellar having been a bomb shelter in the past said, "Yes, yes. I imagine that's what it would have been like in a war." 

Darla smiled unpleasantly and said, "No, now. She means now." 

Holland tried not to let his panic show as he said, "Aha. I guess I stepped into that one. Listen Darla; I am sorry that you had to suffer, but look at what's come out of it. You've been restored. You're a superior being. You can have anything you want. And there's not a person in this room who won't work round the clock to see that you get it." 

Darla cocked her head to the side and said, "Hmm. Gung-ho, are they? Because all I'm sensing right now is big, stinky fear."

She smiled at Holland, but then turned to Lindsey and said, "But not from you. Do you know what I'm getting from you, Lindsey?" She paused and then said, "Nothing. Why aren't you afraid?" 

"I don't know." 

"You could die here. Chances are you will." 

"I know." 

"And you don't care." 

Lindsey said with sincerity, "I care. I guess I just don't mind."

Darla was pondering this answer when Holland forced a laugh and said, "No one's going to die here. This is just a friendly get-together amongst colleagues. We're all on the same side." 

Darla said with a sigh, "I love this room. Dru, honey, in our new digs we have to put in a people cellar."

Dru looked up towards the ceiling and said, "Daddy's home."

A few seconds later Angel appeared at the open doors to the wine cellar.

Darla smiled and said, "Angelus. Here for the tasting?" 

Dru said, "Look what we have for you." but as soon as she realized he wasn't pleased she said, "It's not Daddy. It's never Daddy. It's the Angel-beast." and hissed. 

Darla sneered, "Come to punish us?" 

Dru nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Spank us till Tuesday. We promise to be bad if you do." 

Holland gave a plea "Angel..." 

Angel looked at Darla and said with sincerity, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." 

"I'm not." 

Dru caressing the side of her face said, "He's soul-sick. Not even thinking about his own family. Only thinking about them." As she pulled a human close. 

Darla took a step towards Angel and said, "Come on, love. I never did get that good-bye kiss." 

'You will. But not tonight." 

Lilah stood and said, "For god's sake, help us." 

Holland added, "Angel please. People are going to die." 

"And yet, somehow, I just can't seem to care." 

Angel shut the double doors on everyone. Darla turned to caress Holland with a big smile on her face. Then as Holland said, "Angel? P…please we can negotiate. We..." she took a big bite. 

They could all hear Angel slide the lock on the door shut. 

Dru took a step forward and said with hope, "Daddy." 

Dru heard screams and turned to see that Darla had dropped Holland after he was dead, and was now headed for another lawyer. Dru smiled and turned to the first person she saw who happened to be Lindsey. He was looking at Darla, but didn't resist when he felt Dru take hold of him. As she was about to bite, Dru heard Darla say, "No Dru."

Dru stopped in mid bite, and looked over at Darla with an open mouth. Darla said, "I want to play with that one first. Pick another."

Dru closed her mouth and pouted. She said, "Can I play too?"

"Of course."

Dru gave Lindsey a caress and said, "Be a good toy and wait right here so we can play with you later."

Lindsey wasn't sure why, but he still wasn't scared. In fact in a weird way he felt proud, and almost special that they were saving him for last. He kept his eyes on Darla, and watched as she slaughtered half the people in the room, eating some and just killing others. Dru also ate some and killed others. Soon the only people left alive in the room were Lindsey and Lilah.

Dru had just finished eating her last victim, and Darla walked up to Lilah. She could tell Lilah was terrified. She could smell her sweat, and hear the rapid beating of her heart. But Lilah stood up and said, "This is a stupid move Darla. Kill us all, and you'll be living in the sewers. Don't you want money and a nice place to live?"

Darla glared at Lilah and then shoved her as hard as she could. Lilah went flying against the wall where she smacked her head and arm. She fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. Dru went to see how she had landed. Dru said, "Can I play with this one?"

Darla looked down and said, "All right."

Dru kneeled down on the floor and said, "Such pretty skin. Her hair smells like the spring."

Dru got Lilah up into a sitting position, and started to brush out her hair with her fingers. Soon she was braiding it, and humming to herself.

Darla turned to Lindsey. He was standing in the same place he had been standing the whole time. He had watched Darla while she killed his colleagues, but still felt no fear. He felt a strange kind of awe while watching her, and found it made her all that much more appealing to him.

Darla walked up to him and put her hands around his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and then leaned into his neck. She put her two longest fangs into the side of his neck just slightly and dragged them down cutting his skin in two long scratches that went to the top of his chest. He didn't resist and stood still for it, only flinching a little at the first puncture.

Darla looked back at him, and then said, "Still no fear."

He looked at her with love, and she was intrigued. She licked up the blood that had come out of the two scratches, and then said, "Let's see what will make you break."

She called out, "Dru honey."

Dru was surprised out of her braiding and said, "Yes Grandmummy?"

"Come be a dear and tell me what Lindsey's afraid of."

Darla stepped back and Dru walked around and around Lindsey a few times. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth slightly. She said, "He hates Daddy. Not afraid of him though, because it's not Daddy. He would be afraid of Daddy."

Dru laughed and said in a singsong voice, "Who's afraid of the Angel-beast? No one, no one. Who's afraid of the Angel-beast? No one at all."

Darla said impatiently, "Focus Drusilla."

Dru opened her eyes and then looked closely at Lindsey. She caressed his face. "Respect."

Darla said, "He's afraid of respect?"

"Afraid of _not_ having it."

Darla looked at Dru. "That's it? Nothing more?"

Dru circled Lindsey touching his shoulders and face. "Want's to be respected. Unhappy child. Went from home to home. No one to love him. All alone. Cold. Empty. He wants to prove them all wrong. The ones who thought he was rubbish. The ones who taught him wrong was right, and right got you hurt."

Lindsey felt his heart rate accelerate, as he tried to take even breaths. Darla noticed right away and gave him an evil smile. She let her face go back to normal so she looked human again. Dru suddenly slapped Lindsey. He focused on her for the first time that night and glared. Dru said, "Oh yes. This one knows right from wrong. Doesn't want anyone to know he knows. He does what's wrong to get respect from those who hurt him. Can't fool Drusilla naughty boy."

Lindsey felt himself start to sweat.

Dru looked at Darla, clapped her hands, and said with glee, "Guess what he wants most of all?"

Darla made a guess, "Me?"

Dru shook her head, "No. Not the way you're thinking. He wants your respect. Wants to be the hero. Wants you to look at him the way you looked at Angel. Thinks he has a chance because Daddy failed. Silly human."

Darla said, "Thank you Dru. Go play."

Dru pouted, "You said I could play too."

Darla pointed to Lilah but didn't take her eyes off Lindsey; "Yours is over there. Play dress up with her."

Dru looked at Lilah and smiled as she headed that way.

Darla said, "Sit down."

Lindsey felt a little weak in the knees but didn't want to comply, knowing she was just going to prove how little she thought of him. He stood taller and put his chin up a notch as he said, "I'll stand thanks."

Darla punched him in the jaw and sent him flying backwards onto the couch. He sat there for a second rubbing his jaw, and then glared at her as he stood back up. Darla smiled and said, "You aren't afraid of pain. You know Lindsey; you really did save me. Angelus tried everything he could, but in the end was going to let me die. And my nasty soul was happy to let that happen. But you saved me from that fate. You helped me to be reborn again by brining Dru here. I should respect you for that don't you think?"

Lindsey didn't trust where she was going with this line of thinking, but said, "Yes I think you should, but I don't think you do. And I'd do it for you again in a heartbeat."

Darla smirked and said, "It's funny you should mention heartbeats. I hated hearing and feeling mine. Maybe I should hate you for what you did. You and everyone at Wolfram and Hart. What you did to me was wrong. Brought me back human, made me suffer, and then had me turned again not because it was what I wanted, but because it was what YOU wanted."

"So if you hate me then kill me and be done with it."

Darla walked up to him and shoved him back down on the couch. She climbed on top of his lap with her legs straddling his. She leaned her body up against his and put her fingers in his hair. She said, "But I don't hate you. To truly hate someone, you have to respect him first now don't you. Isn't that the real reason you don't hate Angel? How can you respect someone who's killed so many, and then gets it in his head that he's better then everyone else because he's decided to 'be good'? Don't you find his preaching hypocritical? Isn't he always talking to you about what's right and wrong as if you didn't know? He pretends to be making sacrifices for others, when in reality he's just selfishly trying to make amends for his past sins."

Lindsey didn't really give a crap about Angel at this point. He loved the feeling of her sitting on him, and remembered what she had said about kissing before. Even though that hadn't ended well, he couldn't help himself from trying again. He put his hand on her back and pulled her towards him to kiss him. She let him, and after a few seconds of passionate kissing she pulled away.

She said, "But what about your past sins Lindsey?" 

He said with indifference, "What about them?"

She shook her head. "You want me to think they don't bother you, but they do."

Lindsey lied, "They really don't."

Dru piped up from the other side of the room. "Grandmother doesn't like lies. Now you'll have to be spanked. Too bad Daddy's not here. He does it best. Even better then my Spike, no matter how I tried training him."

Lindsey looked annoyed and said; "Can't you shut her up?"

But Darla wasn't looking at Lindsey anymore; she was looking at Dru while a smile slowly spread on her face. Dru smiled back, and then went back to dressing a half-naked Lilah into someone else's clothes.

Darla looked back at Lindsey who was now getting bright red as he realized what Darla was thinking. Darla kissed the side of Lindsey's face and said, "Dru is a clever little thing now isn't she. I think that maybe you deserve a spanking. What do you think?"

Lindsey couldn't stop his head from giving a slight shake no. Darla said, "Yes. Spanked like a little boy who's been naughty. You've never done anything bad enough to be considered evil. You've never done anything good enough to be considered a hero. You know the things you do are bad, and deserving of punishment, but you are too greedy for power, money, and respect to hear the voice in your head telling you it's wrong."

Lindsey felt his stomach twist, and knew for a fact that he couldn't let this particular humiliation happen to him. He shoved her as hard as he could, and scrambled off the couch. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was in a panic. He headed for the doors even though he knew they were locked.

Darla was ready for the push, and landed on her feet. She beat him to the doors and stood in front of them. He raised his fake hand to pound on the door before realizing she was in front of him. She reached up and grabbed his wrist in mid swing. He looked down at her with panic. She smiled and said, "Come now Lindsey take your spanking like a good little boy. No running from me."

Lindsey yelled, "Fuck you!" and tried to punch her in the stomach with the other hand.

Darla easily caught that hand too. She got into the role she was playing and said, "More and more naughty behavior! Really Lindsey, you should be ashamed!"

She pulled him towards one of the cushioned chairs, and he fought her the whole way. Once they got there, she kept a hold of the wrist that had the fake hand, and then pulled his other hand up next to that so she could grab his thumb in the same hand. Once she had both of his arms immobile in her hand, she used her free hand to undo his belt. He tried kicking her in the leg, but she moved before it could connect. She quickly undid the button and fly on his slacks and they fell to the floor. As he tried to kick her again, she sat down and pulled him over her left leg. She put her right leg over both of his, and grabbed the arm with his good hand to put behind his back. Once he was pinned she shoved his suit jacket and the end of his shirt up his back. The she said, "Boxers? I would have guessed briefs."

She pulled them down to mid thigh, and brought her hand down in the middle of his butt, getting some skin on both cheeks, but not much since her hand was small. Then she gave him a solid smack on each side.

Lindsey stilled at the pain. He couldn't believe how easy it was for her to get him into this position. He couldn't believe they had found a way to make him suffer. He could have taken it if she wanted to beat him up, because then he would have been able to keep some of his dignity. He would have gladly let her eat him. He wouldn't have fought her if she tried to snap his neck. But this was getting to him, even though he didn't want to let it.

The position itself made him squirm with shame. The fact that she looked like a normal human woman again didn't help either. Lindsey wasn't a tall guy, but he was taller then Darla, and being so easily pinned over her leg was more then he could stand without breaking down some of his defenses.

Then the feeling of cool air over his naked backside when the rest of his body was fully covered, made it that much more obvious why he was in the position he was in. He tried to not think about it. He tried to tell himself that she was evil, and this was just her way of trying to hurt him. He had been ready for pain, and he had told himself he would take it like a man. But now he wasn't so sure he could stick to that plan.

Darla had only given him three smacks so far. They were all in a line on the lower half of his butt. She stopped and looked at the pink marks for a minute. She traced the finger marks with the tip of a fingernail slightly scratching the skin but not drawing blood. She murmured, "Nice."

Dru watched this from across the room and crossed her arms. She shook her head. "No petting, just smacking. Daddy would never pet. Shall I do it for you if you can't do it right?"

Darla snapped her head up to look at Dru and said; "If you don't shut up I won't let you have one to play with next time."

Dru looked down at Lilah and said, "I don't want this one! She won't open her eyes to play." Then in a fit of temper tossed Lilah against the wall again.

Darla sighed and said, "Dru darling, if you play quietly with your toy until I'm done, I'll spank you when we get home."

Dru's eyes lit up and she said, "Promise?"

"Yes."

Dru nodded once and picked Lilah up from the floor. Darla looked back at Lindsey's ass. She patted it one more time and said, "But she does have a point I suppose."

She raised her hand and brought it down again. She set up a fast pace, and spanked him fairly hard. She covered every inch of his ass with smacks, and then continued this half way down his thighs.

Lindsey couldn't help but squirm as she started on his thighs. The sharp stinging pain was very unpleasant but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of begging or crying. He was sure that wouldn't do any good anyway.

She didn't stop to pet when she was done with his thighs, but started immediately back on his ass, and covered the entire surface with sharp stinging blows a second time. Then as she started on his thighs for a second round she could smell his tears, even if he was being quiet about it. She kept spanking as she said, "Lindsey, how old are you?"

He was caught off guard and said, "What?"

"I know it's hard to think while I'm spanking you. My guess is about thirty."

Lindsey did find it hard to think, but still came up with, "Why?"

Darla shook her head. "Can you picture yourself Lindsey? A grown man over the knee of a small little woman like me, getting his bare bottom spanked like a naughty little boy. It's getting to be a nice color red now. You should see the way you twitch and squirm to get away from my hand. It's really quite comical. What do you think the senior partners would think of you if they were watching this? Do you think respect would be high on the list?"

Lindsey snarled, "Screw you."

"Not likely."

Lindsey struggled harder for a few seconds. Darla started back on his ass, spanking even harder for this third round. He cried out, and she smiled. She said, "You deserve this Lindsey. Think about what you did to me. How you let me suffer. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyway! You played me. Used me. How many things have you done since starting your job with Wolfram and Hart that you _knew _were wrong? You knew they were wrong, but you chose to do them anyway to get ahead."

Lindsey didn't want to hear her. He was shaking his head, and crying, but he heard the truth in her words, even when he didn't want to. She continued, "You know how I can tell that you know what you're doing is wrong?"

She got no response from him. She said, "Because you slip up sometimes and do the right thing. Your conscience won't let you go too far in the wrong direction. You waffle. How pathetic is that in a man? Choose a side and stick with it."

Lindsey couldn't take it anymore. The pain wasn't the worst of it. It was the pain mixed with her words. He choked out, "Please Darla. You're right, and I'm sorry. Please, please stop!"

She smiled mean and went to his thighs for a third time. He cried out again and kept pleading with her to stop in between cries. Soon he couldn't get out anything besides crying. She finished on his thighs and then turned to look at Dru. Dru had dressed Lilah in her own clothes again and was playing with her hair. Darla said, "Dru."

Dru looked over. Darla said, "What do you think? Did I do a better job this time?"

Lindsey just lay limp and cried, happy to have a break.

Dru went over and inspected. She said, "Yes, better."

Dru put a hand on Lindsey's ass and rubbed her nails on it hard enough to hurt but not draw blood. Lindsey squirmed in pain and moaned. Dru said, "You need more bruising right here at the crease where his bum and thighs meet. That way he'll think of you fondly for days after."

Darla nodded and gave him three almost full force swats on each side for a total of six. Lindsey bucked and screamed. Dru nodded and went back to Lilah. Darla let go of Lindsey's hand, and took her leg off his. He started to get up, but she put her hands on his back to keep him down. She said, "Not so fast. You stay right there until I tell you that you can get up. Get done with you're blubbering so we can talk."

Lindsey tried but didn't succeed. She was lightly rubbing his very sore butt while she was waiting. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was certainly unpleasant and made it hard for him to stop. After what seemed like a long time he was down to occasional sniffles. She continued playing with his ass as she said, "Tell me what I just did to you."

"Please let me up. Or just kill me."

She gave him a light smack that hurt a lot. She said, "Wrong answer little boy. Tell me what I just did to you."

Lindsey knew what she wanted to hear, but tried, "You beat me."

She laughed and smacked him again. "No I didn't. Try again."

Lindsey whispered, "You spanked me."

"What was that little one?"

Lindsey glared at the carpet and said louder, "You spanked me."

"That's right I did. Why?"

"Because you wanted to."

Darla smiled, "Well yes I did, and I truly enjoyed it. But that's not why."

Lindsey knew the answer, and hoped if he gave it to her, she would let him up. "To prove you don't have any respect for me."

But he found as he said it, the tears started again, because even if he didn't want to admit it, of all the things he wanted in the world respect was first on the list.

Darla said with pleasure, "Mmm, he's broken."

She changed face and leaned down to bite him. She bit the upper right side of his ass, right where it met his back. He just continued to cry, and was glad it would be over soon. She drank some, but not enough to kill him. She left him there over her lap until the blood loss mixed with his odd position and the relief from the pain stopping all combined to make Lindsey pass out. Once he was out, she fixed his clothes and dumped him on the floor. She looked over to Dru and said, "Time to go. We'll need time to find a place to stay for the day."

Dru dumped Lilah on the floor and said, "Bad toy. No fun at all."

Darla started working on kicking the door to the wine cellar. Dru looked at Lindsey once and then pulled him over to a group of dead bodies. She arranged them until she thought they looked pretty, and then went to help with the door.

# # #

The next morning Lindsey woke suddenly, and felt pressure on top of him. He quickly realized he was in the middle of a pile of bodies. He struggled to get himself free of the pile, and was soon on his feet. He hurt all over, and as the events of last night came to him, he wasn't sure if he was happy to be alive or not. He looked at the wine cellar doors and saw they were broken open, and Darla and Drusilla were nowhere to be seen.

Lindsey found a phone and dilled 911. Then he sat in a chair to wait, and immediately stood back up. He decided standing would be better. He looked around at the dead bodies and thought, 'Why am I still alive?'

He pondered this question for the next few minutes until the paramedics arrived. Soon he was sitting uncomfortably in a chair while a paramedic saw to his wounds. The paramedic said, "You've just been through a very traumatic experience. Really, sir, you should be in a hospital." 

Lindsey paid no attention and said, "She spared me." 

. "That maybe true, sir, but you should still be checked out by a doctor." 

Lindsey kept rambling to himself, "There has to be a reason why I'm the only one left alive." 

The paramedic said, "You're in shock. You need to see a doctor." 

Lindsey ignored the man. There was no way he was letting a doctor see his ass. He smiled to himself and said, "I'm the only one left."

Then from across the room someone said, "Hey, we got a live one here." 

Lindsey gave a surprised and unhappy, "We do?" 

Lindsey stood and saw the paramedics helping Lilah to her feet. 

Lindsey found he was truly disappointed. He said with annoyance, "Lilah."

As soon as Lindsey had given his statement to the police, he was free to go. He went directly to his current hotel room, and got drunk. By three o'clock in the afternoon he was puking, and by five o'clock he was passed out on the bathroom floor.

He woke again at three in the morning shivering cold, sore all over with a pounding headache, and sick to his stomach. It took him most of the morning to pull himself together enough to show up to work by nine.

He got to work and checked for messages thinking Darla would have left him something since she had obviously spared him for a reason, and really he still just wanted to talk with her and be with her no matter what she had done to him. He understood she was evil. He understood she could turn on him at any time. It just didn't matter. If there was any chance he could gain her respect he would.

As he was checking his messages Lilah showed up. He started towards his office to avoid her, and she followed him. They bickered along the way about Wolfram and Hart blaming them for the massacre.

Soon Lindsey opened the door to his office, and there on his desk sat Darla. Dru was in his chair farther back.

Darla said sweetly, "Lindsey. I've missed you. Close the door."

Lindsey stood still not complying. Darla said, "Sweet Pea, if we wanted you dead, you'd have never have made it out of the wine cellar. Now close the door." 

Lindsey closed the door. Dru, sensing that Lindsey still had feelings for Darla, said, "He's got cow eyes, big and black. Moo..." 

Lindsey ignored her and walked closer to Darla. He said, "You spared me. Why'd you spare me, Darla?" 

Darla got up and walked the rest of the way to Lindsey. She said sweetly, "Do you really have to ask? Hmm. I'm in love with you." 

They looked at each other for a few moments, Lindsey wanting to believe it, and then Darla broke out laughing.

Lindsey jerked a little as if he had been hit again. Dru and Lilah joined in Darla's laughter as they saw this statement had really hurt Lindsey. 

Darla said, "Shut up, Lilah." 

Lilah shut up quick, and Lindsey felt slightly better knowing that even if she didn't respect him, she didn't want other people laughing at him. 

Darla stepped back and said, "Well, look at you two, such pretty scars." 

Lindsey didn't want her asking to see all of them, and changed the subject; "You've put us in a difficult position, Darla." 

Darla knew he was talking about work, but said, "Hmm, did I? And what position did you find the most difficult Lindsey?"

Lindsey blushed slightly and hoped Lilah didn't notice. He said, "The one where we are being blamed for what you did."

Darla shook her head and ran a hard up Lindsey's arm as she said, "Smart young lawyers, hungry for their big break and whoops… boss gets eaten. Someone has to step in. Someone promising, pretty, with questionable ethics and twelve-hundred dollar suits that look good on the six o'clock news." 

Lilah said with disbelief, "You think they'll promote him?" 

Darla spared Lilah a glance and said with some distaste, "Or you. In any case, that's why you're here. I've decided to - keep the line of communication open between us and Wolfram and Hart." 

Lindsey found he was hurt by her indifference to which one of them it might be, and said with anger, "What for?" 

Darla said, "I believe we can help each other." 

Lindsey didn't want to see where she was going. He said, "I don't think I understand. What is it exactly that you want, Darla?" 

"Power. See, Lindsey, during my stint as Wolfram and Hart's puppet, something occurred to me. I *loathe* being used. If I recall I sent you a fifteen-body-memo to that effect. We plan on being big players in this town, Dru and I. - And while you can't give me what I want…."

Lindsey looked away not wanting to look at her anymore knowing she was right. No matter how much he wanted her to, she would never need him. Darla continued, "…you have the things I need to get it. Money. Connections." 

Lilah said, "We're no good to you dead, Darla. The Senior Partners are looking for someone to blame for your massacre." 

Darla shrugged and said, "But surely they wouldn't kill both of you. Seems like such a waste. Well, I guess, whoever's left standing will be our liaison." 

Lindsey felt some hope thinking that maybe if he was the one left standing, that it would be like he passed some kind of test for her, and maybe she would see him in a new light. He said, "Liaison to what?" 

Darla said, "To the world above of course. In the meantime, we'll focus on the world below." 

Lindsey stepped closer to Darla. He wanted to prove that even though she might not want him, he did have some power over her, because he had gotten to know her while she was human. He said, "This power that you want, does it have a target? Are you going after Angel?" 

That had the desired effect. Darla jumped off the desk and got in his face. "Don't say that! Not _everything_ is about Angel, Lindsey. I just want to have some fun." 

Lindsey didn't believe it for a second. "Well, you see, I'm surprised. Because I though that you would make him your top priority." 

Darla sneered, "I spent two-hundred and fifty years without Angel. You think just because I went through a little human phase I'd go all gooey?" 

Lindsey said with hurt and disappointment, "No…. No, I thought you'd kill him." 

Darla smiled and understood. She said, "All in good time, my love. All in good time."

Lindsey felt better for the fist time that day. He put his faith in her words and decided he could wait patiently until she did kill Angel. Then she would be all his. And maybe if he worked hard at it, he could become evil enough to earn her respect.


End file.
